flora and Helia's wedding
by floraHelialover
Summary: this is a story about how flora and Helia are getting married. R%R
1. the group date

flora and Helia's wedding

the winx were on a groupdate with their parent's.

flora was happy that Helia's parent's were there, but Helia hated it.

his parents treated him as he was 3 years old.

flolra saw that Helia was angry.

- Helia, is something wrong? flora asked.

- no, nothing's wrong, i just hate that my parents are here.

- i like it, but they treat you like a child, that's what you're angry on, aren't it? flora asked.

- flora, you're a mind reader, you know that?

- yes, i had it from my mother.

i know this chapter was short, but i'm trying to make another chapter, but i don't know how, but i'm trying to figure it out. if you know, can you help me?


	2. go to bed early

flora,do your parents treat you like my parents do? helia ask,after looking around to make sure his parents weren't listening.

no,but i wish they did, i mean,why do you hate it?flora ask,after hugging him for a while.

i just don't want to be treated like i was 3 years old,i'm 18,and i want to grow up,it's only you and the boys and my grandfather who understands me, helia said,pulling flora closer to him.

helia,if you don't like it,why don't you tell them? flora ask.

i just don't want to hurt them,i mean i'm their only child,and i think they should miss me if i left them, helia answered.

he was thinking of say something,but someone interrupted him.

helia! it was a woman's voice,and the voice belonged to helias mother.

what is it,mum? he answer,after thinking some swear words about his mum for interrupting him from say what he was suppose to say to flora.

it's time we go home! helias mum shouted.

mum! i don't want to,can't you let me go when i want to? helia ask.

no helia,hunny,i wan't you to go now,it's getting dark,come on now! his mum said and came to flora and helia.

hi flora,it was nice to meet you and your friends today,but helia,my husband and i must go home now, i hope you don't mind? helias mum told flora.

no,not at all,just go,i'll meet you tomorrow helia,okay? flora said and looked at helia.

'll meet tomorrow,and tomorrow i maybe say something,ok? he said and give her a small hug.

flora kissed him on the cheek and he turned around and go to his parents.

i hope you say to your parents what you feel,helia,flora wirpered to herself.


	3. welcome back,pixies

the next day day the winx went to the white horse(a place near the lake where bloom works in the comics)

they were waiting for the boys to come.

have they arrived yet? stella ask,who, as usual,wanted to see brandon as fast as it could.

no,but i think they are here yet,helia wanted to tell me something,but i don't khow what, flora said,and thought about what helia should tell her.

soon the boys arrived,but helias parents were with them,flora could see,helia hated it.

hi flora,helia said as quiet as he could so his parents shouldn't hear.

hi helia,flora said back a little louder,but helias parents didn't hear them.

helia,why are your parent with us? sky ask(he was a little irritated of it).

i don't know sky,they follow me werever i go,and they won't stop following me,i think, helia answered skys question.

helia,why do your parents leave,then, brandon ask.

have they left? helia asked parents should never leave whitout telling helia to follow them.

yes,helia sweetie,they have left, did you tell them how you felt? flora the pixies came from pixie village.

hi everyone,what's happening here?did anyone break up with each other?who?i gonna give him a punch if he did to one of my friends fairies! chatta said,quickly flying to flora.

i see that helia wants to tell flora something lovely,but can't because of a problem, amore said,and then flying to stella.

logical,it's about their relationship,digit said and flyed over to tecna.

it's not good for a girl to be together with someone,if he have secrets,tune said with a "humph" and then flyed to musa.

toota,patooota, piff said and hugged layla.

hey pixies!bloom greeted them after hugging lockette a little while.

it's an honour to be back,tune said and bowed.

i think helia should said what he want to ask flora before... chatta said,but amore covered her mouth.

leave them alone,we don't want to interrupt the love helia share for flora,amore said.


	4. finally propose!

amore,can you please come and help me with MY love,you're suppose to help me, yuo are my bonded pixie,and i don't want to lose you,

stella said.

stella,leave amore alone,brandon said,after that chatta has flyed around him for a couple of minutes.

helia take flora out to the beach,and thought: now,calm down,helia,you can do it, just tell her and don't be afraid.

uuhhmmm..... flora,i wanted to tell you before that, uhm,what i'm trying to say is... helia got interrupted because he saw his parents came towards them,he thought some swear words,and then his parents suddenly go back.

helia,what are you trying to say? flora ask,getting him back to normal.

oh...sorry, well,...

helia thought clearly what he was trying to say,then he prepared:

flora,i had loved you all the time we've been together,and for some months ago,i felt a feeling,... well... flora,he said and get down on one knee and took out a box.

yes,helia? what are you trying to do? flora ask,but she knew the answer.

do you want to be my wife? helia ask,and took out a ring with four diamonds on it,and it was in gold.

flora just stood there,shocked,she didn't know what to say.

helia... i would love to be you wife! my answer is yes! she shouted and kissed him,a long time,but they got interrupted.

oh... so romantic! it was amore.

amore! flora said,quickly released the kiss.

hi helia! helias mom came towards them.

have you told her yet? she said,coming out of the bushes.

tell what? helia asked,trying to not get angry that she had spyed on him.

that you love flora,helias dad said,suddenly came to the group.

yes,and we're getting married,helia said.

oh... so he DOES have feelings for her, stella's voice said and they all turned around to see that the whole winx club and the other boys was hiding.

have you sneaked and listened to us? flora asked,but she knew they had did.


	5. telling parents feelings

well,we wanted to know if helia said it, timmy said.

did the guys knew? flora asked,then looking at helia,who blushed a little.

well,they asked every second,and i got a headace,so i told them,just to make them stop asking, helia said,blushing more.

oh,my little baby boy is blushing, helias mum said,and clapped her hands.

mum! helia shout suddenly.

helia was now pretty angry,everyone saw.

stop treating me like a baby!helia shout,angry at his mother.

helias mum looked shocked for hearing her son scream like that.

helia,what's the matter? flora ask,trying to calm helia down.

it's that they treat me like a child,and i HATE it! helia said,almost swearing,but stopped.

but helia,if you didn't liked that,you should have told us,helias mum said.

we could have stopped if you said that you didn't like it,helias dad said.

flora thought that she didn't want a fight here,the same day she became engaged.

eehh... what about if we leave this,an go home? flora ask,trying to be calm.

okay,see you later,flora,helia said,finally calm,and now kissed flora quickly on the cheek.


End file.
